Memento Mori
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: After meeting up with Annabeth, Percy finds out an unknown person is inhancing the strength of monsters. Percy, Annabeth, Grover,and Nico set out to find this being and stop him. Will they live through it? PERCABETH! RACHEL WILL DIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! The final school bell rang as school let out for the summer. I had somehow gone a complete year without getting kicked out of school. It was a good year, as far as monsters go. There were a few here and there {Including me vaporising the principal. Gods, was that an uncomfortable thing to explain to the faculty.}, but nothing too bad.

I hoped Annabeth had been alright, I hadn't talked to her in about 6 months. I really missed her, I had friends here, but none of them were near as cool as she was. I mean, pretty {whoa, I thought that? Gotta look into that one}, smart, kicks ass, and makes peace {except for Hera....}. What other girl do I know could compete with her?! {A/N In this story Rachel Elizabeth Dare was pushed off a cliff by everyone in the PJO world, never to be seen again. We hope sharks ate her.}

I ran down the hall and through the double doors to the school, egear to see my mom. My mom had just left me a message on my phone {I know their not supposed to have one, but here they do, so can it} saying she had a surprise for me, and a surprise and ADHD don't mix too well.

Out in the parking lot, I saw my mom waving at me. She was standing in front of the car....with Annabeth! I ran the rest of the way to the car.

"Hey, Kelp Hea-" She was cut off with her own sequel when I barreled into her and gave her a huge hug. She was shocked at first then recovered and hugged me back. "Miss me?"

"Well, yea! I haven't heard from you in so long!" I said.

"Sorry, I've been a little...preoccupied," She said tensely, as though she didn't want me to notice something.

"With what?" I took a step back and looked at her. She was a mess. She had her long, golden hair in a high ponytail, her face was covered in dirt and blood, her clothes were ripped in jagged cuts, and scratches and blood covered her body. "....OK, I'll bite. WHAT HAPPENED?!" I asked her, taking her arm and pulling up the sleeve. There was a deep cut on her arm, it looked like it had stopped bleeding only recently. There was still fresh blood around it.

She yanked her arm out of my hands and rubbed it gently. "Nothing, I just ran into a few monsters. No biggie,"

"A few?! You look like you went through a blender! And yes a biggie! How much feaking blood do you have left? You look like you lost a lot and some of your cuts are still bleeding. What happened?" I repeated anxiously.

"I told you, I got in some fights with a few monsters!" She said

" Annabeth. Tell. Me. What. Happened. Now," I said, grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Fine. Well, I was home, and suddenly a dracane burst through the window. My step mother freaking flipped, by the way. But it was abnormally strong, I mean dracane on steriods strong, ok? So I got out ok, with a few cuts," She pointed to a few shallow cuts on her face. But after that, no matter where I was monsters went after me! And they were a whole lot stronger then they should be. I got out of there when I got this," She pulled up her shirt and pointed to a deep cut on her stomache.

"But I came here, and all they way the same thing kept happening and I kept getting hurt. Well except for this one," She pointed to a straight shallow cut on her shoulder. "That I got when some guy tried to mug me in the subway, but that's a different subject. Ps, I won!" She pulled out a small wad of money and smiled proudly.

"Okay, why haven't you taken any ambrosia?" I said, calming down a bit.

"Well, I used it all already,"

"That is what you look like after you use your ambrosia?! You look like hell!" I exclaimed increduously.

"Oh,really? Gee, Percy, thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear," Annabeth said, rolling her sparkling grey eyes.

"Well, we better get home. We should take care of your wounds, Annie," Mom said, putting her hand on the nape of Annabeth's neck and gentely lead her to the car.

"I'm fine, really," Annabeth protested.

"No your not so sit down, shut up, and let us take care of you, dangit!" I said, sliding in next to her in the back seat. "Just relax, ok?" I said gently putting my hand on hers. She nodded slowly,and smiled at me slightly. "Thank you,"

"No problem," I said, smiling back.

My mom smiled knowingly in the front seat. I shot her a look said 'What?'. She just smiled wider and shrugged.


	2. Dont mention the gorey stuff I know ok?

**Percy's POV**

I looked over at Annabeth as we neared the apartment. She was looking out the window, obviously deep in thought. Suddenly she let out a yelp and her hand flew to her side. She quickly drew her hand up to her face. Her hand was covered in crimson blood.

I placed my hand on her side, to see how bad the bleeding was. It was like another big gash had appeared.

"I didn't see this one," I said, eyes widening.

"I don't remember getting this one," She said back, eyes widening also.

She yelped again. Another gash had appeared near the top of her arm. "The the heck is going on?!" She shrieked.

Mom then pulled up to the apartment. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked worriedly, getting out of the car and rushing to help Annabeth get out.

Annabeth got out of the car and yelped agian. I, who was behind her, saw three jagged cuts appear on her back. "Ya, I'm fine," She hissed through clenched teeth.

A single cut went up her arm. She just let out another hiss. "Percy, give me my bag." I hurriedly tossed it to her.

She caught it and quickly unzipped a side pocket. She pulled out her dagger. Annabeth put the bag down and stood there. She didn't go into a defensive position or anything. Just stood there with her dagger clutched tightly in her hand. Waiting.

Another single cut raced up her other arm. Annabeth quickly sliced at the air around where the cut had come from. An animalistic hiss of pain and growl was heard. Mom took a step back in shock and fear. I even took a step back. I few drops of indigo blood dropped to the ground.

"Annie... What is that?" I said tentivly, searching the air around her with my eyes.

"I don't know," She said shakily, eyeing her surroundings.

I heard a angry shriek. Annabeth stepped back. She quickly knelt down to her bag and fished out her cell phone. She streightened up quickly and tossed me the phone. "Call Clarisse," She ordered me. I stared at her.

"Huh?"

"Call Clarisse. You know, Clarisse La Rue? The girl you dunked in the toilet your first day of camp?"

"I know who she is. Why?"

"Just do it! Tell her were at your house and need help. Now!" She shrieked as the creature slashed her stomache in a similar pattern as her back.

I hurriedly went to her contacts. I pushed the call button when I saw the name Clarisse L.R.

**"What do you need Princess?" **said kind voice from the phone. It didn't sound like a moking tone, it sounded like a term of endearment.

"Uh, no, actually. It's Percy."

**"Oh. I stand by my original greeting."**

" I need your help. Me and Annabeth are at my house and were in trouble,"

**"With what? Why didn't Anna call me?" **Her tone was getting more pannicy.

"Just please come over."

**"Alright. I'll be there in a few seconds." **The dial tone beeped.

"She's on her way," I promised Annabeth as she went into a defensive position.

"Good," She gasped. I watched her as scratches appeared on her left cheek and she fell to the ground.

"Anna? Are you alright?" I shouted anxiously.

"I'm sure she's just freaking peachy, Fish Face," Said an intimidating voice from behind me.

"Clarisse! How did you get here so fast?" I said in shock.

"Doesn't matter now! What's going on?" She yelled at me.

"I don't know! She just told me to call you!"

Annabeth let out a scream of agony as two huge claw marks appeared on her chest and she gave a final stab of her dagger. A high pitched wail followed and a terrifiing creature appeared in the air aboce her. {A/N I don't want to paint a picture. I put a link to a picture of how it is supposed to look on my profile so go look at it} It burst into smoke and disappeared, like all monsters do.

"It *gasp* was *gasp* some kind of *gasp* altered Harpy. *gasp*" Annabeth panted from the ground. Her blood was pooling around her from the fresh wounds. She somehow managed to drag herself to her feet, and I ran over to her and gathered her up in my arms.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"I saw its face. I felt its claws. It wasn't completely a Harpy, but it was a form of it," She allowed her head to droop down onto my shoulder.

"Something strange is going on with the monsters," She said.

"We need to talk to Chiron," I said. "Wait. Why did you want Clarisse?"

"She is good at healing, and I need to be healed," She said, relaxing more and more onto me.

"Do you have Chiron's number on your phone?"

"Yes. Call him," She said sleepily.

"One more question before you pass out. Why are we using your cell phone when we can IM him?" It was a stupid and retorical question, but I'm impulsive.

" 'Cause my step mother is paying for it." She said with a small smile before she completely pass out.

"Ok, so our plan from here is clear, right?" I asked Clarisse.

"Yep. I heal Princess, and you contact Chiron."

"Let's go," I said, in a way of agreement. I lead the way into the house pulling my mom, who was terrified and frozen, along with me.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Good! Tell me all about it through that little green button over there. Go on. Click it. Click it, you know you want to. Do it! **

**PS, I wrote this chapter listening to heavy rock music and reflecting on scary movies I have seen so if that gives you any explainations.......there you go.**


	3. Look at the pics on my profile, plz!

**Percy POV**

"Ya, uh huh. Ok, bye," I finished as I hung up with Chiron on the phone.

"What 'e say?" Clarisse said from the couch where she had Annabeth's head on her lap.

We had got inside and gone about our business {Except first getting my mom camomile tea to calm her down]. Clarisse had immediately gotten a sheet from the closet and lied on the couch. Then she had put Annabeth on it and begun bandaging her. I had called Chiron and told him everything I had heard regarding the super powered monsters. {Cue X-men theme song here.} Apparently that had been the first he had heard of it. He promised me he would look into it, and advised us to get to camp as soon as we could.

"He had no idea what I was talking about, but promised to look into it. He also said we better get our butts to camp," I said.

"Ah."

"How's Annie?" I asked, directing the subject to our injured friend.

"Well, I wouldn't say fine, but she'll live. The cuts didn't go too terribly deep, so that's good," Clarisse said, placing one hand gently on Annabeth's forehead

"Anything broken?" I asked, coming over and sitting by Annabeth's feet.

"Only a very small bone in her arm. It'll hurt, but it doesn't need a cast or anything, just one of those wraps."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked. As soon as the question left my lips, Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She placed a hand on the bandage on her stomach. Annabeth looked up at us, and suddenly sprang up into a sitting position. "Never mind, I should have seen that coming."

"Where is it?!" She asked us in a panic.

"You kill it, Princess. Lay down!" Clarisse ordered.

She slowly complied. "We need to get to camp," She said, looking at us with an expressionless face, though fear could be detected if you looked closely.

"Agreed," Clarisse and I answered immediately.

**This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line. This is a line.  
**

"So...you think that someone is somehow altering monsters so that they are more powerful, thus making it easier for said demon to eliminate the target it's master has intended it to with little chance of that target's survival?" Chiron asked, looking at Annabeth, confused. "Sounds a little far fetched to me,"

"Well think about it! How many other explanations could their possibly be?" Annabeth insisted, not letting up.

"I don't know, but the only people that have been attacked are you, Percy, and Jacqueline," Chiron said. "That is hardly enough to gather information sufficient enough to draw a conclusion!"

"Wait, I wasn't attacked! And who is Jacqueline?" I interrupted.

"Yes it is!" Annabeth went on, ignoring poor little me completely."Plus, I know what I saw!"

"Seriously, who's Jacqueline? And I wasn't attacked!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have any proof that this is anything other than regular monsters, or perhaps a new monster that we haven't seen yet?" Chiron asked her, ignoring me....again.

"Guys! Who is Jacqueline?! And I wasn't attacked!" I shouted at them. Clarisse was sitting on the couch, laughing at my lack of attention. {Poor Percy :{ I better fix this!}

"Boy, shut up before you end up like Jacqueline!" Annabeth yelled, slapping me upside the head.

"Who is Jacqueline?!"

"There is a reason no one knows who she is!" She turned her attention to Chiron. "And yes...I do,"

"Alright, what is your proof?"

"Alright, you know how Harold got attacked by that Harpy on his way to camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Chiron said, interested in where this was going.

"Well, if I am correct, then the claw patterns on him and I should be similar, but with a difference. Understand?"

"So far, yes."

"Well, if we compare, and they are similar, we know exactly what is going on, but if not, then we will have to investigate more."

"Brilliant! I will go and collect Harold then," Chiron said, getting up.

**Look! Another great, totally awesome, spectacular, amazing, stupefying, tremendous, profound, lengthy,admirable, fantastic, super-duper, terrific, brilliant, outstanding, out-of-this-world, liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnne!!!!**

"Ok, let's have a look," Chiron said, leaning over Annabeth's back, with Harold's arm next to her.

When Harold had arrived, he had been informed of what was going on, and had pushed up his sleeve to reveal 3 long gashes in him arm. Annabeth had lied down on the couch, and pushed up her shirt just enough that the cuts from the monster were revealed. {A/N I have pics of the cuts on my profile, along with pics of the monsters in this story, k? And sorry, the cuts aren't exactly the best to go along with in this story, but it was the best I could do, alright?}

"Ok...It looks very similar. The pattern is mostly the same, only the one's on Annabeth's back are wider and deeper that Harold's. It also looks like it was done with more force," Chiron evaluated. He leaned back up, and ed Harold followed suit. Annabeth sat up, pulled her shirt down of her back, and looked at Chiron for his final decision.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Chiron, going to sit by my long time best friend.

"It would seem...that once again Annabeth is correct. I hope you all realise how dangerous this is for all of you. You, once again, need a quest." Chiron said regretfully.

"Should I head up to the Oracle now?" I asked, not really wanting to see the mummy.

"That would be wise," Chiron answered.

And so I headed up the old staircase to the attic, to once again visit the Oracle. {A/N I REALLY wanted to write 'And I was off to see the Oracle, the wonderful Oracle of gods!' You know, like 'We're off the see the wizard!'

**What did you think?! Don't forget to look at the pics on my profile, I spent a lot of time finding those! And, if you would pretty please send me a prophesy, I would be very grateful, 'cause I can't think of one to save my life! Please and thank you! And remember for authors reviews = love!**


	4. Mild gore! Yay! So fun, right!

Yo! I wanted you to know this chappie was meant to be kinda funny, kinda informative, and serious at parts. If this is a little sad, sorry, I wrote it at 12 AM listening to White Horse by Taylor Swift, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I overreact a lot in the morning....which, I guess, is why I write all my good chapters in the AMs....

**Percy POV**

As I strolled upstairs to see the Mummy of Death-Ahem...... I mean, the Oracle of Apollo..... I couldn't help but think about how they needed to put the old hag in a room lower to the ground. I mean, the stairs go on for so long, are they _trying _to make it like a scene from a horror film?! I mean really....

I climbed about half way up the staircase before I saw the Oracle leaning against the wall, eyes glowing a fiery red. She looked dead at me before her old withered mouth open wide in some sort of silent scream. She then started to speak,

"The journey begins in The Land of the Rising Sun,

The daughter of Athena is the target of danger,

The most intelligent of the yon will discover the kagi,

Remember, those most easily overlooked have the window of opportunity,

Trust only the boy of the dead, your loyal companion, and your closest friend and ally,"

The mummy's mouth closed and she slumped against the wall once again, as though nothing had happened. "Well of COURSE!" I said to myself as I walked downstairs.

Chiron looked up at me as I came back into the room. I looked around and Clarisse was there, but Annabeth had left. "Where's Annie?" I asked.

"She went to fetch Nico and Grover," Chiron answered with a smile. "So, my boy, what was the prophesy?"

I repeated it for them, and nodded in understanding where both of their jaws dropped open. "Yep," I said. "Not only was it cryptic and long, but it had strange words too!" {A/N Two things. One, I'm gonna call Annabeth Annie from now on, 'cause it's shorter for me, kay? And how the hell do these guys remember these long prophesies? Aren't these guys supposed to have ADHD and dyslexia? I mean come on...}

"Well, I think I understand it up until The Land of the Rising Sun, yon, and kagi," Chiron said, scratching his head.

"Japan, four, and key," Annie said, walking into the room with Nico and Grover following at her heels.

"Huh?" Clarisse said.

"The Land of the Rising Sun is Japan. Yon means four in Japanese, and kagi means key," She said simply with a smile.

"How in the world do yo know that?" Clarisse said, being the only one able to speak at the moment. The rest of us were recovering from shock.

"Me and my best friend from home, Mary, love Japan. She even made up a name from things she loves. Mizu-Getsai-Aoi. It means Water-Moon-Blue," Annie stated with a grin.

"Oh," Clarisse choked out.

"So what was the prophesy?" She asked, having missed the first bit of the conversation.

I repeated it for her. "Ok..," She said slowly. "So, me, Percy, Grover, and Nico are going on a quest to Japan where we can trust no one but one another, and I will be attacked mercilessly by a bunch of strength enhanced monsters?" She asked. Chiron nodded sadly. "Cool! Let's all pack and get a move on, we're burnin' daylight here, people!" She exclaimed, running out of the room to her cabin to pack.

Did you miss my line? Ya, my line is totally cool. Your soooo jealous of it. Be jealous of my awesome line! You wish you had this line...But you don't so ! Sucks for you. It sure does.....Yep....Sure does..........

"Come on!" Annie exclaimed, running ahead of us to the plane. She apparently was very excited to get to Japan for some strange reason....{A/N This is how I would act if I were going to Japan....even if I knew I would probably come back either a dying, bloody mess, or just a bloody dead body.}

As we boarded the plane, she was already in there and finding our seats. We had a row of four seats, all in one row by each other, which suited us just was the very back of the plane, and it was in a large compartment secluded from the others, so they could move around and speak freely. {A/N Percy can ride on a plane for reasons I don't give a damn about}

They all decided it would be safer for Annie if she were to sit in between them, so that's what they did. I had the window, next to me was Annie, then Nico, then Grover had the aisle seat. We were all on edge, because of the dangers that may come at Annie. That is, all of us except Annie herself. She was too busy bouncing up and down, excited about going to Japan. {A/N I realize I am making Annie a little immature, but this is how I would act so I guess that is influencing this a little bit...}

"For the love of gods women, calm the Hades down!" Nico yelled, not being able to take it anymore.

"Well sorry!" She yelled right back sarcastically.

"You'd better be!"

"I was being sarcastic smart one!"

"Why you..!"

"Nice comeback, genius!"

"I am gonna-" I cut off Nico mid sentence.

"Shut up! Stop yelling, you are driving me nuts!" I screamed at them.

"Well, rude. Don't have to yell. What's wrong with him," The muttered under their breath, crossing their arms.

"Hello, where are your parent's children?" A stewardess with an obviously fake smile on her face and a crackly, horrible sounding voice said. She had a crude look, with a pointed chin, and narrow, bird-like eyes that seemed to bare right into you. Her hair was a dirty gray with hints of blood red hair that must've been her previous hair color poking through. The scariest part of the women's appearance was her teeth. As she was smiling insanely at us, I saw jagged, dagger-like teeth in her mouth, and looking down, I saw her nails looked similar.

I looked at Annie to see if any recognition appeared on her face, and sure enough her eyes widened in fear. I saw her scoot back as far away as she could get from the women. "That is a harpie," She whispered in fright.

"That's right, girl," The harpie{A/N Spelling?}said with a cruel grin. Grover immediately understood it would be best if he were to go to the bathroom at that moment, so he did. Nico and I went into defensive, drawing our weapons as Annie drew her dagger, preparing to go into offensive. "No, no, no need for weapons, dearie," She sneered. "Just let me get the girl and I'll be on my merry, jolly way," {A/N I'll be giving hints throughout the story as to who the master mind behind it all is}

"Why do you want to take her?" Nico retaliated.

"Oh, no, you've got the wrong idea, my dear. I do not wish to kidnap her or kill her, oh no, no, no," We all relaxed a little bit. "I just want to torture her until she is begging me to kill her," She smiled.

"Damn, Annie! What in the Hades did you do? Kill a god?! I mean seriously, why is someone ticked at you?" Nico yelled at her, in shock, and, though her didn't want to admit it, fear for the girl who was like a second sister to him. {A/N Forgot to mention this, but they all consider each other brothers/sisters, well except Percy and Annie, 'cause that's the couple and if they were like brother and sister, that would be a little awkward.. Oh, and I am making Annie the youngest and shortest, just cause I feel like it, kay?}

"Nothing!" She shouted back, moving to a side of the harpie and presuming a defensive position with her dagger in her hand.

"Oh, darling, you can't fight me off with a little toy like that," She chuckled. She had a moment of seriousness cross her face before lunging at Annie. Annie, caught unexpected, could only raise her dagger and back into the wall only a few inches behind her before she was caught in the rapid swinging of the harpie's jagged claws.

We couldn't do anything. If I had swung Riptide, I might have hurt Annie, and Nico and Grover had nothing to fight with.

We watched as the harpie's claws dug into Annie's skin. In a desperate attempt to get away, she stabbed the harpie in the back of the head. The harpie screamed in pain and fury and attacked her again. Annie kept stabbing whatever part of the harpie she could reach with her dagger, hoping she would let go. Annie screamed out in agony.

Finally, with one last stab, the monster crumpled dead to the floor at Annie's feet, it disintegrated immediately. I ran to Annie's side as she sank to her knees. She looked up at me with tired eyes. She had semi-deep cuts running across her face, arms, chest, and stomach. She also had a long deep gash on her leg from where the harpie's claws had got her on it's way down. The wound she already had on her stomach had reopened, and she was currently sitting in a puddle of her own blood.

Nico and Grover also ran over and examined Annie. The gasped and Grover ran to get the first aid kit. Annabeth outstretched her arms to me. I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap. When Grover came back with the first aid kit, me and Nico {Grover can't stand blood} started bandaging her wounds, with Annie moaning in pain a few times.

"I swear, I'm gonna get myself killed before we come back, aren't I?" Annie chucked groggily.

"No, no you are not. If you die, I swear, I WILL kill you, got it?" I asked playfully.

"Deal," She said with a smile before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Bob's my favorite snail. And I know he really loves me -loves me- he's the friendliest snail, that you could ever hope to know. And if I ever need him, all I have to do is call him. And I know he'll come runnin'. Or I guess he'll come crawlin' …..

"That is the VERY last time I ever get comfortable on a plane," Annie said from my arms, swinging her feet slightly. She still couldn't walk after the gash on her leg. She had her head on my chest, because she was tired, and I could help but feel a happy tingling in my gut, but I had no idea why. We were currently walking down the street, trying to locate the Hikari-Kami hotel.

"So," Nico said as we all stopped. "Where do you think the Hikari-Kami hotel is?"

"Well," Annie started, a sarcastic tone in her voice, stopping swinging her feet. "I think it would be the big hotel in front of us reading "Hikari-Kami Hotel", wouldn't you?" She asked sarcastically, pointing to the giant hotel right in front of where we had stopped.

"Oh, yea," Nico said horsely, embarrassment evident in his voice, although it was trying to be hidden. "That could be it,"


	5. I'm not dead, I swear it!

Hello everyone! I know I'm probably going to burn in hell for this announcement, but here it is. The keyboard to my laptop is current screwed up as bad as The Last Airbender movie. I am currently typing on my parent's computer while I'm babysitting my little brother. I want to inform you all that I am going to put all of my stories on hold for a while. Don't worry, it will be updated eventually. I have come to the conclusion that I would like to start a few little stories instead of trying to work on my long, in depth ones. It takes me quite a while to write things, because, well, I'm 12, and I only babysit for a few hours like days a week. I barely get anything done, and that's if I do have inspiration. Please don't hate me, though I know you should. Especially since my laptop has been broken for a couple months now, and I just now got this informant out...

Regardless, I still am making a few new anime stories. What is anime you say? Look it up on Google. I'm not a fucking encyclopedia. Anyway, if you do know what anime is, and have enjoyed a particularly wonderful one called Slayers, then the stories I am making are for you! Hopefully I will get those out soon. If you might be part of my audience that will read them, please PM me, or review, or even email me with telling me! My email is available on my profile under 'Email' for those of you wish to directly flame the hell out of me, 'cause I know I deserve it, and for those wishing to simply carry a conversation with me.

Thank you, your loving writer, Sydney.


	6. Goobye? READ!

Ello loves! I know you all are probably looking forward to another chapter, but sadly, that isn't what this is. I was reviewing (Looking over) my stories, and I decided I need to scrap a few of the ones that either aren't that popular, or I can't think of how to continue. I'm going to have a list below of all my stories, and the _ones I am most likely keeping are going to be in italics_, and the **ones I'm thinking of trashing are going to be bolded**.

What I want you to do is look at all of them, and see if you really like any of them. If you do, go to my profile and do my poll, saying you want to keep it. Then I want you to review with a comment on how I could continue the story, alright? I also want you to review saying you don't care about certain stories being trashed. I think all my intelligentreaders can handle that, right? I thought so! (PS: SOME STORIES WON'T BE INCLUDED BECAUSE THEIR TRASHING IS DEFINITE)

_Angel From Hell_

**Not Safe**

**Forever Gone, Forever You **

**The Tournament**

**Revelations**

**Memento Mori**

**Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban**

_Emmett's Night With Bella_


End file.
